What's Left Unsaid
by blackerthanbleach
Summary: It's in that look in the eyes, the light skin to skin contact,the gentle half smile. And you just know.


1. That day when Renji lay before him, cut into shards, after trying to save Rukia, Byakuya felt a sharp, indescribable pain in his chest; like his heart was cracked.

2. Byakuya had never cried in his life. He changed that the very same night, when he was alone.

3. Renji hated himself to the core for forgiving Byakuya- but he just couldn't hate the man.

4. Renji swore never to lift his sword against his captain again; the inner pain he faced when doing so was worse than the cuts he was sure to receive.

5. Byakuya let glimmering, silky strands of fiery red hair slip through his fingers, marveling at the texture and softness.

6. The first time Renji walked into the Kuchiki mansion he felt nervous and out of place- one look at Byakuya made his pounding heart slow- and then start up again, double time, fast for an entirely different reason.

7. There were the still nights when the comfortable silence would calm them both; two lonely hearts reaching out.

8. Renji liked to sit on the rooftop when he couldn't sleep. Byakuya did too- sometimes, from his perch on the top of his mansion; he caught a glimpse of loose red hair, shining like a beacon in the dark night.

9. He liked those nights the most.

10. One time, Renji wore his hair down to work because he was in a rush. Byakuya could hardly control his itching fingers from running through the red strands.

11. Renji woke up with a cry; sweating, his legs tangled in damp blankets, teeth biting down so hard on his lip it drew blood. Byakuya was bursting through his lieutenant's window faster than Yoruichi speeding, zanpakuto drawn. When Renji hesitantly confessed he'd had a nightmare, Byakuya didn't say anything. In fact, Byakuya put away his weapon and sat on the edge of Renji's bed, playing with the tips of the man's red hair until he fell asleep. Renji never had nightmares again.

12. Byakuya was truly grateful for his _loose, covering_ shinigami robes when Renji walked through the door sweaty and shirtless from sparring with Ikkaku.

13. Renji leaned back with a small smile, gazing at his captain. He'd finally come to join him on the rooftop, that hot July night. Renji had known Byakuya saw him sitting alone some nights. He felt a bittersweet pang in his chest.

14. A small tear made its way down Byakuya's face as Renji lay panting, streaked with blood and dirt.

15. "Don't give up on me, Renji."

16. Renji regretted slicing the front of his captains robes open by accident during practice. He could barely control himself.

17. It had happened when Byakuya had passed by Renji's desk on his way out, his hand just brushing against the tanned skin of the red haired man. Renji had shot up and pressed his captain against the wall, demanding that he had to have his way with him now.

18. The first kiss had been wild and rough and passionate- lips pressed against each other, tongues dancing, hands everywhere.

19. Renji smelled like cinnamon and fire and spice.

20. Byakuya had to learn how to stop being dominant at night. As soon as they made it out of the office, his noble pride may as well have been shattered and tossed on the ground.

21. Byakuya loved hearing Renji moan.

22. They understood each other so perfectly, although they were both from completely different paths. All it took was one look, one glance, one gentle half smile, and the message was conveyed.

23. Byakuya's eyes reminded Renji of a stormy sea. Full of supressed life. And he loved that Byakuya only let that life out around him.

24. "COULD YA GUYS HAVE MADE IT TO THE FUCKIN' BED AT LEAST!"

25. There were some moments where hazel eyes would meet slate grey orbs from across the room, and the amount of electricity that flowed between them made the air thick. No words were needed. And those moments were what both of them lived for.

**I don't really know why I wrote this, but I'm tired. And I needed to finish this. It's been in my doc. manager for EVER. I love Bya/Ren. I'll probably revise this later. I know it's bad.. reviews?**


End file.
